


喜剧之王（完结）R

by piggycat



Category: Bjyx
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22319530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggycat/pseuds/piggycat
Summary: OOC，真的OOC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 286





	喜剧之王（完结）R

上

今天的天气并不是怎么好，阴沉沉的，公园里的有鸽子在踱步，大树中规中矩的枝繁叶茂。  
王一博躺在公园的长椅上，帽子盖在上半张脸上，挡住光线，两条腿交叠在一起，轻轻哼着歌。

“躺这里干嘛？”突然，眼前一亮，脸上的帽子被人拿开，王一博被明亮起来的光线刺得皱了一下眉头，睁开眼睛，看到了一个穿着皮夹克，有点胖的男人站在长椅旁边，手上拿着他的帽子在转。

一个挺身，王一博坐了起来，抢过对方手里的帽子，压了一下厚厚的头发，把帽子重新戴上，翘起二郎腿。  
“困啊，你也太久了吧哥哥。”说话的神态，俨然一副玩世不恭的样子，像个小痞子。  
“临时有点事。”胖男人也跟着坐在了旁边，眼神嫌弃地大量了他一下，说：“诶，一会儿去到那里，你别一副不入流小痞子的样子，太没档次了。”

王一博嘴里的口香糖还没有咀嚼完，没有搭理他。

那个男人看他没讲话，压低了一点声音，语气有点无奈，说：“俱乐部最近生意一般，以你的排期，一个月挣不到几个钱。”  
“嗯。”王一博继续嚼着口香糖，翘起来的脚腕一晃一晃的。  
“你少给我抖腿。”胖男人拍了一下他，王一博停了下来，“和你一起进俱乐部的宋飞，现在专场一票难求，你呢？就没见你长进，气死我了。”

胖男人说这话的时候，倒是没有什么真的愤怒，更像是着急，他眉头皱得紧紧的，完全是恨铁不成钢。

“廖哥，我能有什么办法啊？”王一博一边咀嚼口香糖，总算是开口说话了，被帽沿遮了一半的脸，看不太清神情，语气还是那副无所谓的样子，“说不定是他们笑点低级，不懂我的高级笑点。”

这个叫廖哥的男人，无奈地摇了摇了头，他对王一博是真的无可奈何。

当初，王一博来面试时，他是直接拒绝了的。  
脱口秀不是什么容易做的事，很多现实中讲话好笑的人，也不一定到了那个话筒前，可以每一句都精彩绝伦，引起共鸣，这除了需要巨大的工作量，也需要天赋。  
可廖哥还是被不依不饶的王一博弄得没办法，这个只有20出头的小孩，为了进这家脱口秀俱乐部，硬是连着一周，每天在晚上开门前，到门口堵他。

最终，廖哥还是收了他，反正至于一点基本工资，说不定能培养一下，能成。  
可没料到，王一博是真的没有这方面的天赋，他硬是可以把段子讲得格外的冷场，想出来的笑点，也极其令人尴尬。  
不止一次，他都会需要其他同事来救场，另外的股东都好几次私下说，把他送走算了。

廖哥不是没有动过这个念头，可王一博有个本领就是，讨人喜欢。  
俱乐部所有人都喜欢他，连门口扫地的阿姨都喜欢，或许是因为他很小就出来社会，做人很精明，很会知道怎么让人开心，再就是，廖哥觉得王一博是个真诚的人，他想说什么就说什么，从不因为谁而装模作样。

这个人不学无术，并没有什么傍身的一技之长，在这里虽然拿不到什么奖金，但是好歹有个基本工资。  
廖哥也是不知道哪来的江湖侠义，总觉得王一博离开了俱乐部，怕是真的会变个混子。

当然，他现在这副样子，和混子没什么太大区别。

“走吧，约的四点半。”廖哥拍了拍王一博的肩膀，站起来身子，像是想到什么，他停住脚步，转过头，对王一博说：“这个差事，没那么好做，我是看你精明脑子转得快，又缺钱，才答应让你去，你真的小心点，别给我搞事。”  
“知道了，别念了。”王一博站起来，摘掉了帽子，丢到廖哥手上，抖了抖掉在鞋上的落叶，语气不耐烦地应声道，然后双手插进口袋，就往前面走去。

“诶，你去哪啊，我车在后门那边！”廖哥喊住往另一头走的王一博。  
对方并没有回头，只是伸出一只插在口袋里的手，手指上多了一串钥匙，转了转，大声说：“我骑摩托车去。”  
“我要是你爸爸，真的打死你！”廖哥气得跺脚，看着王一博走到一棵树下，拍了拍座椅上面的落叶，把头盔取下来戴在头上，然后跨上了那辆摩托车，转了一下油门，一瞬间就飙了出去，把旁边的鸽子吓得落荒而逃，地上的落叶也被卷得像刚刚刮了一阵风。

廖哥气呼呼地朝自己停车的那边走去，手机响了起来，他接起电话。  
“喂？我知道，我刚刚和他说了，嗯？你以为我想啊，都是你，找着什么差事啊。”  
“我他妈不是没办法？谁要你脱口秀俱乐部做那么火，人家专门点的要你那里的人。”电话那头也是个男人，声音很粗，“到底行不行啊，一博。”  
“鬼知道，那天开完会，他自己主动找的我，说想去，本来我想要宋飞去的，可是一博说自己非常缺钱，估计是看上什么摩托车了。”  
“他要是拿玩摩托车一半的心思，好好琢磨下专业，也不至于这样。”电话那头的人叹了口气。  
“你觉得谁能说得动他？”  
“行吧，他要去就去，但是我和你说，肖家你知道是做什么生意的，要他小心点。”说到这个，那头的声音明显紧张了一些。  
“我和他说了，这小子不蠢，脑子转得快，不至于犯什么大事。”  
“肖家那个小少爷，可不是什么省油的灯，他爸爸四十岁才有了他这个宝贝儿子，你懂的，惹得他不开心，你这个俱乐部我看都得遭殃。”  
“行了行了，别吓唬人。”廖哥听得有点烦，连忙要他别说了，“我开车了，等会儿再和你联系。”  
说完，他就挂了电话，打开了车门。

今天他要带王一博去的地方，是肖家。  
肖家的生意做很大，最开始的原始资本来得不是很光彩，是肖老爷在澳门开地下赌场转了一笔，然后带回来开了个酒店，这个酒店说是四星级酒店。  
但最出名的，却不是真正的住宿服务，是里面的赌场。  
黑白两道的人，对肖老爷都很畏惧，能做这种买卖的人家，面子上再怎么绅士有礼，必定都还是狠角色。

廖哥一周前，接到了朋友的电话，说肖家听说他的俱乐部很不错，问有没有什么特别有趣的人，能不能帮个忙。  
什么忙？  
哄肖家小少爷开心。

廖哥当时骂了一句神经病，结果对方一本正经说，是真的，肖家的小少爷，说是不会笑，想了很多办法，反正就是没用，他家老爷子特别心疼，带他去看病，说没问题，但就是不笑。

哪来的天方夜谭，这世界上还有不会笑的人？  
都那么有钱了，是不是钱给撑的。  
把钥匙插好，廖哥发动了车，想起那天朋友和自己说的这些，低声骂了一句：“什么鬼玩意，把我这里当妓院啊。”

王一博比廖哥先到了很多，他把摩托车停在了肖家门外小路对面，一只脚踩在地上，哼着歌。廖哥开到之后，看到他这副样子，摇下车窗，就破口大骂了，朝他招了招手，喊他上车。  
王一博点了点头，把摩托车停到了旁边一排自行车里，然后发了个微信给自己的朋友，说要他来这里帮他取车，就上了廖哥的车，上车后，把钥匙给了廖哥，要他给那个谁谁谁。

门口的保安很快就发现了这辆车，赶紧过来问了一下，然后就指引他们往里面开，廖哥笑嘻嘻地和保安倒了谢，把车停到了肖家门口，然后侧过头，压低声音对王一博说：“我最后和你说一次，不要惹事，做不好就和我说，换宋飞来。你那个摩托车，也没那么重要。”

“我知道了，别念了，廖哥。”王一博目视前方，看着这个装潢得很老式的洋楼，敷衍地点了点头。

他一周前在公司开会时，廖哥说，最近有个活儿，有点难弄，是肖家想要他们俱乐部找个人，去陪它们家小少爷，这个陪，也不是别的，就是逗逗他们家儿子开心，让他能笑出来，三天时间，不笑给2万，笑了给100万。

在场的人，听到是肖家，一个个都不肯做声，唯独王一博，散会后，和廖哥说，他愿意去。  
他缺钱，在这个俱乐部，他每个月的固定工资，再怎么存钱，距离他想买的那辆摩托车，都遥不可及。  
王一博接下这档子差事时，廖哥说得很危言耸听，他冷哼：“能有多了不起啊，我不信这个世界上有不笑的人。”

“您好，是廖老板吗，我是Kelvin，肖老爷的助理。”大门里走出来一个男人，穿得一身西装革履，油头粉面的，王一博最看不惯这种人，心里翻了一个白眼。  
“是是是，凯文先生您好，这个就是一博，我们俱乐部很厉害的人物！”廖哥微微弯了一下身子，和对方握了下手，就把旁边的王一博拉了过来。

“你好，我是王一博。”王一博点了点头，打了个招呼。  
对方笑了下，从头到尾把他打量了一通，然后说了不知是褒是贬的话：“看着挺……有个性。”  
“对，他就是很有个性，有自己的特色那种脱口秀演员，很不错的！”廖哥捏了一把汗，赶紧打圆场。  
“行，小少爷在上面和老爷聊天，我带你们去客厅等吧，辛苦了。”凯文没再多说，领着他们要进去。

阴霾密布的天空中突然有几只乌鸦飞过，发出很怂人的叫声，王一博下意识抬头望上方看去，正好就对上了二楼的一个窗户，窗子开着，遮了一层浅白色的帘子，只透出一条缝。

他看到那个帘子后面有个人影，似乎也在看下面，只能看出是个很高瘦的人，不知道是不是也注意到了王一博，帘子后的人动了动，从那条缝里，露出了半边身子。  
但是隔着一些距离，王一博并看不清对方的模样。

“发什么愣，还不进去。”旁边的廖哥看到他愣在原地，走过来拍了他一下，扯着他进了肖家大门。

王一博和廖哥在楼下等了一会儿，喝了几口茶，肖家老爷就下来了，同样，他也用和凯文一样的眼神打量了一会儿王一博，眼神透着一股不信任，但毕竟老江湖，没说什么，只是笑着说辛苦廖老板，辛苦一博了。  
王一博站在旁边，看着廖哥和肖老师你一下我一下的商业互吹，无聊至极，过了没一会儿，凯文从旁边走过来，和肖老爷说了几句，肖老爷点了点头。  
“廖老板，我带着一博，去见见小少爷吧。”凯文走过了，对着廖哥说。  
“好啊，辛苦您了，您也多照顾照顾我们一博。他有什么失礼的地方，您直接说。”

这时候，在旁边的肖老爷倒是开了口：“不至于不至于，这事儿的确有点为难人，我其实也挺不好意思，说出去也难听。但是廖老板您也是父亲，希望您理解。”  
“肖老爷千万不要这样说，谁还没有个不得已。”

凯文走到王一博面前，对着他微笑了一下，然后带着他就要往楼上走，凯文身上那股子过于浓烈的古龙水味，让王一博觉得反胃，上楼的时候，他故意拖慢了脚步，不想和这个人走太近。

肖战的房间，在二楼，凯文敲了敲门，先进去了，然后过几分钟，出来对王一博说：“王老师，小少爷在里面，您进去吧。”  
“哦，谢谢。”  
“加油啊，王老师。”凯文眼神突然变得有点难以名状，看了看王一博，来了这么一句，就转身走了。

推开门，王一博走了进去。  
这间房子并不很大，也没有他预想的那么富丽堂皇，进去之后，他就看到了站在书柜前的人，笔直的背影，穿着一件衬衫，又高又瘦。  
“肖少爷好，我是王一博。”毕竟在社会摸爬滚打这么久了，王一博再如何玩世不恭，该知道的礼数还是知道的，他先开自报家门，打了招呼。  
“嗯。”那个人并没有转过身，只是微微动了一下头。

什么玩意。  
王一博心里燃起一股被蔑视的感觉，但他知道，这种情绪只能藏在心里，绝不可以露出来。  
沉默了一会儿，不知道说点什么，那个人却突然转过了身子，王一博这下才总算看清了这张脸。

怎么说？  
王一博觉得自己词穷了，他想定义一下这张脸，可真的很难找到恰当的形容，好看是绝对的好看，五官的线条鬼斧神工一样，没有任何可以挑剔的地方，但这张脸上，就是缺了一点生气，面无表情，带着一种生人勿进的气质。

“你叫我肖战就可以了。”对方先打破了沉默，往旁边的单人沙发上坐下，修长的双腿直直地伸长，踩在地上，王一博注意到，他没有穿鞋也没有穿袜子，那双脚踝太细了，细得王一博觉得自己掰碎。

“好，肖少爷。”王一博没改口，他可不敢直呼大名，本来落在肖战细瘦脚踝的眼睛，不自然地瞥向了窗口。

对方点了下头，又是一阵沉默。  
“说个笑话来听听啊。”还是没有什么感情的声音，轻飘飘的，但却是命令的语气。

王一博愣住了，他本身就有点紧张，这会儿站在这里，面对着肖战，这个肖家的宝贝儿子，一个长成这样的人，他脑子里哪里想得出什么笑话？

“说不出笑话也没事，找点别的办法逗我开心吧。”看着闷不吭声的王一博，肖战又开了口，他拨弄着茶几上的一束插花，手指点了点花瓣，“反正我爸爸出钱，不就是让你想方设法逗我开心？”

不知道为什么，王一博此刻有种自己在做鸭的错觉。  
而肖战，就是那个点了鸭出台的富婆。

“要不，你看看有没有什么想做的事，我陪你做吧。”清了清嗓子，王一博终于说了话，做自己想做的事，总会开心吧？比如他喜欢骑摩托车，每次骑车他就会开心。

房间里的气氛非常的压抑逼仄，这件房子明明不算小，但是他就是觉得很不舒服。

“开心的事？”肖战像是在反问，又像是在自问，“好像没有。”  
他顿了一下，看着局促不安的王一博，补了一句：“有也是一些，别人不敢做的。”  
“比如？”

肖战站起了身子，光着脚走到王一博面前，王一博又不由自主看向那细瘦的脚腕，觉得真冷。  
“说出来吓死你。”声音被刻意压低，肖战靠得很近，那张好看的脸骤然放大，王一博有点被这种带着冷峻的美艳震慑到了，不由地退了半步。

王一博尴尬地笑了笑，说：“总不能是杀人吧。”  
“好像也不是不可以？”对方还是这么直勾勾地看着自己，陪着这句话，看得王一博心里发毛。

“这样吧，我不为难你，你带我去做点你觉得开心的事，什么都可以。”半晌，肖战开了口，他又退回到了沙发上。“你平时都做点什么事找开心？”  
“骑摩托车。”

从口袋里摸出备用钥匙，王一博往肖家那条小路上走的时候，心里祈祷着，朋友可别已经把车已经接走了。走到外面那排停车的地方，王一博一眼就看到自己那台格格不入，体格硕大的摩托车，拿出手机，发了条微信给朋友，说要他送个头盔来。

跟在他身后的肖战，穿了一件黑色的夹克，这件衣服是有些短的设计，反而衬得那双腿特别的长，两个人站在路边等朋友，王一博觉得有点不好意思，问肖战要不要进去算了，等他朋友到了，再出来。  
“没事啊，这摩托这么大的啊。”肖战仔细打量着王一博的摩托车。  
“嗯，机车都这么大。”王一博点了下头，他看到肖战半靠在摩托车上，长腿并得笔直，裤子因为拉扯力，把那截骨骼分明的纤瘦脚踝，又露了出来。

朋友没多久到了，王一博特地要他在另一条路上等，他走过去拿，当他看到朋友拿过来那个粉红色头盔式，心里一阵沉默。  
“泡马子啊？特地给你带了个粉色头盔。”朋友还以为自己做了什么功德，笑着把递过去。  
“要不你把你的头盔借给我吧。”王一博看了看这个粉红色的头盔，说道。  
“神经，我明天还要出去飙车，就这么一个头盔。”朋友把头盔往他怀里一塞，重新上了车，“我走了，你好好泡妞。”

意外的是，肖战在看到那个粉红色头盔时，并没有王一博料想的不高兴，只是拿在手里捣鼓了一下，就戴在了自己头上，结果没带进去，半张脸露在外面，卡住了。  
“这么难戴。”他听到肖战抱怨了一句，走过去，重新把头发给他取下来，然后把里面的东西压了一下，帮肖战戴到了头上。

因为头盔很大，一下子，肖战就只剩下那张脸露在外面了，王一博帮他又把收紧了一下下巴那边的带子，弯起的骨节碰到了肖战的下巴，凉凉的。  
整个过程中，肖战就这么一言不发地，等着王一博帮他带好头盔，调整好。

“可以了，不难受吧？”王一博又调了一下松紧带，看着肖战，他突然有点想笑。  
这个粉色头盔太违和了，戴在肖战头上，大小倒是刚好，但此刻肖战的脸被罩住，因为不习惯，有些僵硬，只有一双大眼睛骨碌碌地转着，看着自己。  
“嗯。”  
“上车吧。”王一博坐上了车，然后对肖战说。

坐好之后，他理了一下自己的头发，戴好了头盔，然后转过身，对身后的人说：“抱着我。”  
“……”  
以为是自己带着头盔对方没听清，他又用更大的声音，几乎是带着喊地了句：“抱着我的腰啊。”  
过了几秒，王一博感觉有一双手从背后绕了过来，但只是扶在了他的腰侧，手指抓着他的外套。

矫情什么啊，王一博之前载其他哥们，不都是抱着对方，肖战这副样子，反而搞得有点尴尬。  
没理他，王一博插上钥匙，轰了一脚空油，然后说了句：“抓紧。”。  
调一下车头，就一转油门，轰了出去。

摩托车时速是极快的，几乎就在王一博轰油门的那一刻，他就感觉背后的肖战直接因为加速度，贴到了他背上，但是那双手还是很倔强地，只捏着他腰两侧的衣服，也不知道在顽固些什么。  
担心背后的人抓得不够稳，会因为一会儿刹车往后倒，王一博想都没有想，找了个拐角，停了车，双手直接把腰侧的手一抓，环到了自己的腰上。  
“抱紧点。”  
又是油门一转，200码的加速度，让抱着他的肖战，死死地贴在他背后。

骑摩托车是真的开心，王一博偏爱这种极限运动，觉得可以从里面找到很多乐趣，那种速度感带来的宣泄和畅快，是别的任何东西不能比拟的。  
赛车也不错，但是相比摩托车，暴露在空气里，感受迎面而来的风力，那种感觉太无与伦比了。

他载着肖战，也不知道目的地，就随便在路上开着，晚上的马路没有什么人，偶尔遇到红灯，他停在最前面，绿灯亮起来那一刻，他油门一轰，不管身后是保时捷还是法拉利，都被甩得远远的。

风从头盔外面呼啸而过，王一博心情变得愉悦起来，他很久没有骑车了，看着路上没有什么车辆和人，又加了一把速，转了一下油门，把速度拉得更快。  
身后的肖战，一直死死地抱着他，手抓着他衣服前面的拉链处，纠成了一团，不知道是不是害怕。王一博开了一会儿，看到前面有个可以掉头的地方，在排队等灯的车辆中，七拐八拐，变了车道，停到了拐弯的地方。

想到后面的人是高高在上的肖家小少爷，以及今天初次见面时那股逼人的气氛，王一博心里燃起一种恶作剧的心态，他掉过头后，在一个大拐弯的地方，故意用了点技巧，把车身往一侧压下去，这辆车子几乎是快贴到了地上，绕着那个弯而过。

抓着自己的手，抱得更紧了，也不知道是风还是肖战，他觉得自己的衣服都被扯得抖。  
头盔里的王一博笑了笑，一阵快意。

秋天的夜风袭过，带着一些夏天未完全褪去的暖意，温度刚刚好，路边的人侧面看过来，看着这辆呼啸而过的摩托车，和摩托车上的两个人，议论纷纷。

到家的时候，王一博看了一下表，发现居然在外面载着肖战，开了快一小时，他停好车，取下头盔，看到肖战坐在摩托车上一动不动，转过身，把他把松紧带的按扣松开，取下了头盔。

“爽吗？”王一博勾起嘴角，得瑟的问。  
肖战没有说话，只是直愣愣地看着他，明显是真的被吓到了，路边的路灯照射下来，刚好打在肖战的头顶上，脸上明明暗暗的。

过了好一会儿，那张脸上才恢复了一些正常点的表情，回过神来，肖战盯着王一博看了好一会儿，下了车，把头盔丢到王一博身上，扶了扶头发，往前走去。  
王一博只当是少爷脾气发作，没多想，停好车，发了信息给朋友，喊他明天来拿头盔，也跟着走了上去。

没走几步，肖战突然停下脚步，转过身，对王一博说：“你喜欢刺激的，明天我也带你玩一些刺激的。”  
“什么？”  
“说不定能逗我开心呢？”

肖战留下这句没头脑的话，就径直大步进了家门，王一博只得回了安排的客房。  
睡前，他一直在想，肖战说的刺激，可千万别是杀人。

把头转向窗外，又有乌鸦在哇哇大叫，从夜空中飞过，那叫声听着，格外渗人。

下

王一博并不确定，自己第一天是不是有把肖战“伺候”好，廖哥打来电话时，那副胆战心惊的口吻，搞得他也有点不安。  
“廖哥，我本身没那么怕，每次你一说，我就变得有点怕了。”他吃着午饭，笑着在电话里说。  
“一博，那个，有个事……”廖哥似乎还要说点什么，凯文就走了进来，王一博说了句不聊了，赶紧挂了电话。

凯文说要他在家等，小少爷有事出去了，下午会回来。

王一博在肖家等的这段时间，有点无聊，其他房间他也不敢去，就坐在他的那间小客房，玩着手机，刷着摩托车论坛上的东西，然后打开相册，把自己心仪了很久的那辆摩托车照片翻来覆去的看。  
如果陪肖战三天，真的能逗他开心，拿到那100万，别说这辆摩托车了，就算再买一辆也可以。王一博很明白，自己不是什么做脱口秀演员的聊，也清楚廖哥不过是兄弟义气，才一直让他呆在这里。

他想去做专业的摩托车手，一起玩摩托车的一个哥哥，现在就是职业赛车手，在一个俱乐部，跑赢了比赛，钱不少。  
所以他特别需要这笔钱，买这辆车，换掉现在这辆二手的，最好还有一些剩余，能够让他在跳操这段时间，熬过去。

收掉手机，王一博躺在床上，看着白花花的天花板，想着到底怎么会有人不笑呢？  
那样一张脸，笑起来应该会跟好看吧。

想着想着，王一博迷迷糊糊睡着了，等他醒来时，是被敲门声吵醒的，揉着眼睛去开门，以为是凯文，结果没想到是肖战。  
王一博吓了一跳，看着他，肖战似乎是去参加了什么会议，穿着一件比较正式的衬衫，还带着领带，穿着一条西裤，样子很是英挺。  
当然，那张脸上，一如往常没有任何生动的表情。

“肖少爷回来了啊。”王一博开了口。  
“记得昨天我和你说的吗？”肖战没和他有很多开场白，直切主题问道。  
“嗯？”  
“履行你的职责了。”说完，肖战转过了身子，对身后的王一博说了句：“走吧。”

王一博不知道是要走到哪里，只得跟着肖战。不管是昨天还是今天，他的活动范围很有限，也只去过客厅厨房厕所，他自己的客房和肖战的那间房。  
肖家很大，他跟着肖战走着，下到了一楼，然后再往下，没想到这个房子，竟然还有两地下室。

心里还在感叹着这得挖多深多有钱啊，是藏着什么金库吗？  
地下二层不是很大，一条窄窄的走廊，两边有门，灯也不是很亮，有点恐怖片的场景感。  
王一博紧张了起来，他又想起肖战那句’杀人也不是不可以’的话，很没用的腿软了起来。

走到一张门前，肖战停下了，拿出裤口袋里的一张卡，刷了一下，然后推开了门，打开了旁边的灯。

灯亮的那一刻，王一博终于看清了这间房，他惊呆了。  
这居然是一张放着一张大赌桌的房间，里面还有两张看着就很高档的皮质沙发，和一个酒柜，里面陈列着许多好酒，最尽头有个厕所。

地下室的层高很低，空气在里面有些闷，王一博心头那股慌张愈发强烈了，他捏紧了拳头，生怕肖战一个回头，就会抽出一把刀。  
“玩过赌博吗？”肖战确实回头了，但并没有抽出刀，只是静静地问了一个问题。  
王一博摇了摇头，他不喜欢这些，觉得无聊沉闷，陪廖哥去打过一次德州扑克，觉得十分没意思，半途就走了。  
肖战说的刺激，是赌博？

王一博往前走了几步，走到了那个巨大的绿色的赌桌边，看了一会儿，心里想了下，说：“我不是很会，但是你要玩我可以陪你玩。”他顿了一下，又说：“但是我没钱。  
“没钱可以赌命啊。”肖战的声音在背后响起，很轻很冷，听得王一博腿更软了。

他虽然平时痞里痞气，不受章法，但也只是限于一些小事，这种事，他是从没想过的。

“你坐到那边。”肖战走到王一博旁边，指了指那个大沙发，示意王一博坐过去，王一博赶紧听话，坐到了那边，沙发是真的质地好，坐上去软软的，很舒服，身体的一半一下就陷了进去。

他看到肖战，几步走到那个酒柜前，弯着腰打开了下面的一个柜子，里面有个保险箱，因为弯腰的动作，肖战的裤腿往上缩，那双脚踝又露出来了。  
肖战按了密码，打开了保险箱，从里面拿出了一个什么东西，拿在手里，然后背在身后，朝王一博这边走过来。

因为背在身后，王一博不知道是什么，气氛变得更加深不可测，这间地下室的房间，安静得没有一点声音，只有肖战的皮鞋踩在地板，一步一步朝自己走来的细响。

终于肖战在自己面前站定，那双眼睛往下俯视着王一博，看得他背后冒冷汗，肖战缓缓地，把原本背在后面的手，往前挪，然后伸到了王一博面前。  
等看清眼前的是什么东西，王一博的汗直接从头顶渗了出来。

一把左轮手枪，就这样直接抵在他眼前，不到五厘米的地方。  
他说不出话了，浑身软倒在沙发上，他瞟了一眼门，这张保险门看着非常厚，他没有门卡，无法从里面出去，而这个距离，他只要有起身的动作，肖战就可以直接开枪。

王一博后悔了，摩托车哪里有命值钱？再厉害的痞子，都不可能在这个时候还硬气得起来。

“要不，我给你说笑话吧？”王一博的声音，明显带着一些颤抖，他抬起眼睛，看着肖战，看着冰冷枪口后面的人，那张面无表情的脸。

肖战没说话。

“要不，我们堵21点？德州扑克？我可以和你赌钱。”王一博看他没反应，赶紧又补充道。

“王一博，你玩过俄罗斯转盘吗？”肖战看着王一博，冷清的眼神直勾勾地就这么盯着他，慢悠悠地问道。  
“那是什么？”王一博没有听说过这个东西。  
“左轮手枪，里面放一颗子弹，然后一人一枪，看谁会中。”肖战继续用那个毫无感情的声音，开口给他解释。

王一博觉得他疯了，心里的恐惧，变成了愤怒，他只是一个来办差事的人，并没有想要送命，难道有钱少爷杀个人，就真的这么简单？

突然，他看都肖战在自己面前蹲了下来，蹲在了自己的膝盖前面，然后晃动着那把手枪，王一博死死地看着他的手，生怕他按板机。  
“你昨天故意开那么快，是想吓唬我吧？”肖战的语速越来越慢，左轮手枪抵在了王一博的膝盖上，枪口硬邦邦的。  
“……”  
“你放心，我家还没有本事让我随便要人命。”肖战似乎看穿了他，眼睛眯了眯，那双眼睛和昨天晚上被罩在粉色头盔下圆乎乎的眼睛，哪里像是同一个人，枪口继续抵在膝盖上，细细的来回摩擦着，然后一点一点，往王一博的腿上移动。

“但是，要命根子，倒不难。”

王一博身体一僵，肖战居然把那把左轮手枪，直接抵在了他的裤裆上，隔着裤子，自己被包住的下体微微露出了一些起伏形状，冰冷的手枪在肖战握在手里，轻轻蹭着那个地方。

此刻眼前的肖战，变成了一个魔鬼，王一博心里骂了所有的脏话，他恨不得直接就这样抢过枪，扣动扳机开过去。  
下体被肖战用手枪继续摩擦着，力度慢慢加重，王一博呼吸也跟着重了起来，这种完全陌生的异样感觉，让他莫名想吐。

“啧啧，硬了。”肖战看着被手枪蹭得地方，一点点鼓起来，王一博阴茎的形状也跟着凸显了出来，嘴里发出了一声轻蔑的冷哼。  
王一博搞不懂自己，这种场合下，他应该被吓得阳痿，可看着自己张开的双腿间，包在裤裆里变得肿大的下体，以及自己背后的汗，脑子变得一片空白。

肖战的衬衣没有扣到最上面，露出一截锁骨，似乎也因为这地下室的闷热，渗出了细汗，流到衬衫下面。  
“你放心，我这个人很公平的，你的赌注是你的命根子，我自然也会有赌注。”肖战看着王一博的眼睛，那双眼里王一博读不出任何的意味。“好吗？”  
“……好。”  
王一博哪里敢说不好？他除了说好，还有资格说其他的？

左轮手枪慢慢移开了一点，没有再贴着王一博的裤裆，王一博想抬起头推开肖战，但浑身发软，使不上力气，他是真的害怕这个疯子会对着他头开枪，说不杀人，谁知道？

肖战的食指慢慢移到了扳机上，拨动了一下那个左轮。

王一博绝望地闭上了眼睛，他从没想过自己要遭遇这种事，这把只有一颗子弹的左轮手枪，到底第一枪会不会射出来，没有人知道。  
他疯狂地想要时间倒流，回到开会那天，他什么也没有和廖哥说，直接回了家。  
等待肖战扣动扳机的这几秒，彷佛有一个世纪那么长，王一博脑子里闪回了很多的画面，有他的摩托车，他的爸爸，甚至还有廖哥，还有他爱吃的那个面馆。

咔。

一声刺耳清脆的声音响起，王一博死死皱着眉头，全身的肌肉都缩紧了，缩得他发疼，他等待着来自下体的剧痛，不敢睁开眼睛。  
过了几秒，他并没有感觉到任何的痛疼，可是王一博还是不敢睁开眼睛，他听到肖战啧了一声，起身的响动，然后是什么被丢开的声音。

“愿赌服输。”  
肖战的声音响了起来，王一博慢慢睁开了眼睛，被眼前的一幕震撼了，他看到肖战解开了那件白色衬衫，露出了一半的身体，蹲在他面前，脸上带着一些失望一般的神色，就像小孩子玩输掉游戏那样。

裤子的拉链被肖战伸过手，慢慢拉开，皮带也被扯出来，王一博就这么呆呆地看着肖战做着一切，看着他被脱到一半的衬衫，露在空气里的肌肤，通红的耳后根，和渗出来的汗。

“你，你要干什么？”王一博回过神，声音沙哑着问肖战。  
自己已经软掉的阴茎，从裤子里露出了一节龟头，肖战伸出一根手指，在上面点了一下，就像那天在他房间点那朵花一样，轻轻地，短短的指甲刮过龟头的细缝，刮得王一博浑身一抖。  
“我输了，给你我的赌注。”肖战抬起头，那双眼里竟然有一丝荡漾，但始终还是面无表情。

王一博突然有了力气，他伸出手推了一把肖战，却没想到，肖战先他一步，收紧了手，把王一博露出一半的肉棒抓在了手里，一下被人握住命根子，王一博又不敢动了。

“我可以不要你的赌注。”王一博说到。  
“那怎么可以，在赌桌上说的话，言出必行。”

说完，肖战居然低下头，直接把王一博的龟头，含到了嘴里，原本软趴趴的肉棒，被肖战包到嘴里，温热的口腔和带着一些口水粘液的触感，让王一博非常没骨气地开始难耐，他又去推肖战。  
“别动哦，小心我咬你。”肖战的语气一下子变得像在哄小孩，而他也真的张开了一些嘴巴，用牙齿轻轻磨蹭了一下王一博的肉棒。

似乎觉得不够，肖战把王一博的裤子拉开了一些，肉棒露得更多了，重新含进嘴里，用舌头来回的舔弄着，安静的房间里，只听到肖战给王一博口交，生殖器在嘴里进出时发出的啪嗒声。

王一博把头往后一靠，他看着低低的天花板，心里想，至少没有要命，还能怎样？  
喉结动了动，无可违背的生理反应，让王一博的肉棒变得越来越硬，撑大在肖战的嘴里，他听到双腿间的肖战发出一些难受的吞咽声，口交带来的快感，直冲冲地，就像摩托车那样，飙进了王一博此刻全部的感官里。

“真大。”肖战松开嘴，把王一博粗硬的肉棒吐了出来，用手摸了摸，感叹了一句。王一博把头从沙发靠背上扬起来，看向肖战。

此时，这张因为口交被憋红了的脸，变得更外的春情四溢，好看的眉眼里都是止不住的风骚，明明这个人看起来这么难以接近，可现在看在王一博，这股冷清全都变成了欲拒还迎的诱惑。

肖战站起身，伸过一只手，扯着王一博的衣领，把他从沙发上拉了起来，然后面对面，慢慢一点点，拉到了那张大赌桌边，屁股靠在上面，双手勾到王一博的脖子上。  
“我不喜欢坐在上面。”  
王一博没听明白，只是看着肖战，他忍耐着体内那股到处乱窜的性冲动，闻着肖战身上的气味，听着这个人低低的说话声。

王一博看着肖战慢慢转过身去，背对着他，然后把自己裤子褪到脚边，半趴在了赌桌边上，露出的臀部形状圆润，看得出保养得很好，光滑细腻，被有些长的衬衫遮了一半，若隐若现的还有肖战的后穴。

王一博可不是什么清纯小孩，他没有办法面对这样的场合还保持一副正人君子的姿态，更何况，眼前的肖战，实在是太秀色可餐了。  
一个清纯可爱的美女，当然不错。 可肖战不是那样，他身上的不拘言笑，不管说什么话都始终如一的语气，和朝自己扭着屁股的样子，形成了巨大的冲突，是那种令人窒息的冲突，这种冲突的美感太刺激人了，王一博的肉棒因为肖战故意扭过来蹭，硬得发胀。

“嗯？”肖战看到身后的人没反应，侧过头瞟过来，又瞟了一眼王一博勃起的下体，把屁股再往后顶了顶，肉棒上分泌出的前列腺液沾到肖战的屁股上，更加情色了。

王一博失去了思考的能力，他用力往前一按，把肖战按在了那张赌桌上，肖战被突如其来的猛力撞得叫了一声，王一博的手伸到他的后穴，慢慢揉着入口，伸进去了一根手指。  
“唔……”肖战发出一声呻吟，不知道是难受还是舒服，屁股扭了扭，王一博粗糙的手指在他的后穴按压着，感受着那股被包裹着的触感。

这么热，这么湿，还这么紧。  
如果是自己的肉棒插进去……

王一博想到这里，直接抽出了手指，把龟头顶到了肖战后穴上，慢慢磨蹭了几下，往前动了动腰，一点点把肉棒送了进去。  
被肖战吃下来的肉棒，从龟头开始，升腾起极其妙不可言的快感，王一博加快了速度，把整根都抵了进去，让肖战的臀肉贴着自己的小腹，然后在里面打着圈。  
“啊……好大……”

肖战叫了起来，王一博的肉棒太粗太硬了，他下意识往前躲，可王一博压着他，并没有给他机会，赌桌上没有收拾好的扑克牌还散在那边，被填满的愉悦感从后穴蔓延到肖战的大脑神经，被王一博那根巨大的肉棒干着，他舒服得快要死掉了，手指用力张开，又收紧，手里胡乱抓到了几张牌，因为汗，粘在了手掌里。

“舒服吗？”恐怖的心情彻底散去，满脑子都被情欲充斥。王一博压下身子，一边不停地顶动着腰杆，一只手捏着肖战的耳垂，在手指间揉搓着，看着那团软肉被自己搓得充血通红。  
“舒服……啊，轻一点……”王一博越来越用力，他觉得自己一个人动还不够，不够刺激，双手扶住肖战的腰，摇晃着前后动起来。

“原来你要的是这个，怎么不早说？”王一博贴在肖战耳边，轻轻地开了口，舌尖舔了一下肖战的耳廓，舔得肖战一颤，“我最喜欢操骚货了。”

王一博就是想侮辱肖战，他一边说着下流粗鄙的话，一边疯狂的抽插着，每一下都几乎是用尽了全身的力气，肖战手里的扑克牌还粘着，他反手把手心朝上，体内的快感和压迫感，把他的眼泪都要逼出来了。

像是想要抓点什么才好过，肖战把手心又合拢，又张开，那张扑克牌还是粘在手上，不掉下去，王一博在自己体内剧烈运动的阴茎快把他捅穿，啪啪啪地声音在这个房间里，混合着肖战的叫声，都带着淫荡的回响。

王一博看到肖战手里粘住的扑克牌，被他捏得全皱掉了，他松开一只手，把肖战的掌心摊开，那张狼狈不堪的扑克牌，是一张红桃2。  
伸出手，随便在桌上抓了一张牌，王一博看了一眼，笑了一下，伸到前面肖战的眼前，腰继续发力操着，把肖战的臀部抓得发红。  
王一博亲着肖战流汗的后颈，声音变得更加低，“你输了，宝贝。”  
被放到肖战手里的，是一张Joker，盖在了他那张皱巴巴的红桃2上。

话音刚落，他抽出肉棒，把肖战翻过来，上半身压到了赌桌上，只有下半身还在外面，继续捅了进去，肖战抬起头，似乎是想抱他，可王一博没有回应。

他痞里痞气地笑起来，猛力抽插着，对已经被操到失神，疯狂喘气的肖战说：“想要这种开心，下次直接和我说。”  
“……啊。”肖战被顶得失神大叫，汗水从他的发梢被甩开。

王一博还是那副表情，手揉着肖战的胸前两点，看着这个人因为自己流露出的淫荡美感，说：“谁会不喜欢你这样的美人？

感觉自己的肉棒猛地的被夹紧，王一博射精的感觉冲到了头顶，他疯狂的抽插着，最后关头，他抽出来，把精液射到了肖战的身上，还溅到了肖战的脸上。  
那张混合着汗液，精液的脸，被头顶的灯照射得美丽极了，是那种淫秽又不可侵犯的美丽，两种全然不相关的东西，竟然可以在这张脸上结合得这样恰到好处。

王一博看着肖战拿着他赛到他手里的那张牌，用牌的一角刮了一下身上他的精液，然后咬着沾有精液的那一个角，把扑克牌咬到了自己的嘴里，像在逗王一博。

被这种极其情色的小动作勾引，王一博一只手摸上了肖战的大腿。

“王一博。”  
他听到肖战叫他，手上的动作并没有停。  
“干什么？”  
“说个笑话给我听。”肖战的脸上，依旧没有什么表情，嘴边还有自己的精液，看在王一博眼里，太色情了。  
他一把搂过肖战的上半身，让他坐起来在那张赌桌上，手扶在肖战的后颈，来回抚摸着。  
眉头微微皱起来，似乎是很认真地在思考说点什么笑话好。  
过了几秒，王一博抬起头，看着肖战。  
“要不要坐在我身上来一次，保证你喜欢。”

肖战笑了，笑得那么好看，眼睛弯起来的弧度仿佛被特别规划过一样，脸上的美艳绝伦就像原子弹的威力那么猛烈，炸开在王一博眼里。

原来世界上有笑得这么好看的人，那种笑单纯又蛊惑，会让人恨不得自己能给的都献给他，只要他每天都对着自己这样笑。

王一博突然也觉得很好笑，他看着肖战的笑脸，跟着也笑了起来，笑得全身发抖。  
他觉得肖战太可爱了，刚刚拿着枪恶狠狠地样子，都变成了一种幼稚的可爱，他被逗笑了。

两个人就这样对着，一个人靠在赌桌边上，一个人半坐在上面，赌桌上洒满了扑克牌，那只没有子弹的左轮手枪被丢在边上。  
“怎么这么有趣，把我逗笑了。”肖战贴到王一博耳边，亲着他，声音黏糊糊的。

王一博长这么大，从没有人说过他有趣，因为梗很烂，观众不买账，他被俱乐部的同事吐槽说，不好笑如果有世界排名，王一博绝对名列前茅。  
“对啊，我是喜剧之王，但是他们都不懂我的高级笑话。”

说完这句，他看到肖战嘴角的笑意更深了，勾起来的弧度好看得不的了。  
“那就赌一把，坐在你身上再来一次，我不喜欢的话，可要付出赌注的。”肖战边笑边把双手抱住王一博的脖子。  
“你要什么？”王一博感觉着肖战在自己大腿外侧磨蹭的膝盖。  
“想好和你说。”像一个爱玩游戏的小孩子一样，肖战语气有些俏皮，王一博没再和他继续讨论，他又被蹭硬了，抓着肖战就往沙发那边走了。

把所有的衣服都脱掉，王一博坐在沙发上，双腿张开，一只手也伸长搭在沙发边，他看着前面的肖战，对他拍了拍沙发，痞笑着歪起嘴角，说：“自己坐上来动，小荡妇。”

肖战听到这句脏话，愣了一下，然后一边笑一边往王一博走去。

明天，王一博不仅能拿到100万，还将因为逗笑了这个据说从不笑的肖家小少爷，而在业界名声大噪。  
他哪里知道，美人的笑，从来都是因为美人想给，谁还真能靠几句油嘴滑舌搞定的。

丢在地上的左轮手枪被王一博的长腿一脚踢开，他抱住肖战的腰，用力顶了上去。

END


End file.
